The Battle Zone
by Kokiri-Warrior
Summary: Four popular Brawl characters are placed on the Corneria stage on a ten life stock. With adrenaline pumping through their bodies, Link, Mario, Kirby and Pikachu battle it out till the end. But when the final show down comes, who will be victorious?


*Disclaimer, I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or it's characters. Credits go to Nintendo, but I made up the story...*

Super Smash Bros. Brawl:

Pikachu burst out of a _**Pokéball**_, ready to fight. Mario plunged out of a green pipe, wondering who his other opponents were. Kirby glided through the sky on a star, landing on the Corneria stage. Finally, the last fighter appeared in a whirlwind; Link drew his sword, facing one of his enemies, Mario, waiting for the countdown to start.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"

And with that, the fight began.

Pikachu hurled himself at the pink blob, without warning Kirby ducked, sucking him up and swallowing Pikachu whole! Kirby regurgitated him, inheriting some of Pikachu's powers; he now had a Pikachu like hat on, and he was copying the yellow Pokémon's moves. Hissing with frustration, Pikachu grabbed onto Kirby's back, squashing him with his weight. Satisfied, Pikachu started backing away from Kirby, waiting for him to make a move. But something exploded, and the Pokémon was sent flying across to the other side of the ship. Link hacked and sliced at Pikachu with harsh swings of his sword, with Pikachu's health going up with every cut, he was finally defeated. He darted out of sight, one life gone out of ten.

Mario did a three sixty spin, his leg earning momentum. He launched his leg into Kirby's stomach, and with a wink of an eye, the pink ball was gone.

Mario glanced backwards, he saw Kirby and Pikachu reappearing on a platform, which means, they both at least lost one life, but had Link lost a life yet? The two revived fighters casted themselves at Mario. This wasn't fair! Two against one? C'mon! Pikachu released a horrific lighting bolt which nailed Mario. The next thing he knew he was on the platform. Dang! He wanted to win!

Link dodged Kirby's attempt at tripping him, but, being outnumbered, Link wasn't quite quick enough. Pikachu pounced onto his back, giving him a painful electric charge.

Link gasped out an agonizing scream, "Get off!" He grasped the yellow mouse by the scruff, chucking it.

The knock-out body lay sprawled out across the ship's floor. With no sympathy, he turned around, his eyes met with a fist. Link skidded off the edge of the cliff. He tried jumping, spinning his sword to gain and extra foot or so, but he everyone down to nine lives, one specific player had started becoming more competitive.

Mario grabbed the hammer, knocking anyone he came across into the sky. He had wiped out all of them, yes! That means he was put in first place. His excitement showed with every move Mario made. Kirby squinted with annoyance. Who did he think he was, thinking he could beat him!? Kirby jumped up high above the plumbers head, transforming into a rock like structure, he landed squarely on his head. Mario's health sky rocketed, now, he was weaker and slower. Kirby leaned into his kick, aiming at Mario, but he missed! Mario threw a punch, Kirby flew backwards, ramming into someone… uh-oh.

"Please, don't let it be-." Kirby's thoughts were interrupted as something sharp impacted him from his side. He was sent soaring into the sky. He was losing!

Link whipped out one of his bombs, with excellent timing, as he bolted over Mario's head, he dropped the explosive, and it exploded. Link was just in time to see Mario vanish as a star in the sky. Link landed on the ground with a loud, 'thud'. Something rocketed into his back. He fell forward, his face scraping against the stage. Quick as lighting he gathered himself up, whirling around to see who was challenging him. Something abruptly attached itself to his head, blocking his vision. It growled. Link staggered around, but suddenly the floor below disappeared beneath his feet. He fell and fell.

Pikachu praised himself with a taunt. Alert, he focused back on the battle. As he dashed towards the battle of Mario and Kirby, he curtly realized that it was an unwise choice to go underneath the platform where his revived opponent would come back. And so it was, Link dropped down, descending his weight upon Pikachu's back.

It squealed with surprise. "Show's you right! Don't screw with me you yellow rat!" Link drew his sword.

But his words must have made the Pokémon mad. It howled and thunder zigzagged down from a dark cloud in the sky. It electrocuted Link, he misled off of Pikachu, he zoomed over the edge but with a lucky save of his clawshot, he was able to hook the chain to the cliff. He pulled himself up and found out that he was missing out on some of the battle. Mario was taking on both Kirby and Pikachu. He admired the plumber's strength. He pulled out and arrow and aimed it directly at Pikachu. Since his health was high, this would bring a little more damage to his enemy and also would draw his attention to him. If it worked, he could finally get revenge. He unleashed his arrow; it collided into Pikachu's jagged tail. It screeched with distress, it circled around, hate burning in its beady eyes. It shot itself at him. But Link had planned ahead his moves. He ducked and sliced Pikachu's underbelly. Finally! Link at last had got what he wanted.

Everyone was down to seven lives, besides Mario. Without planning, they all decided to go for him. As Link started for the short Italian, something shiny caught his eye. He glanced up and saw a multicolored orb floating around the stage.

_"The Smash Ball!"_ Link thought to himself eagerly. He leaped upwards and cut at the ball, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't long before the other players had noticed it. With all four hero's trying to reach the ball, it finally broke, going to the character with the most dreadful smash.

Pan's clattered together as Kirby scooped up everyone into a large pot. He spiced, and stirred, finally, his smash was done. Everyone erupted from the scorching hot pot, flying into the sky. He recognized Mario and Pikachu's scream, their health must have been too high. With a grunt he landed on his feet, sword in hand. It was just him and Kirby… for the time being.

Kirby stared at Link with fear. But he pushed himself forward. As he started forward, he tripped, no! He heard Link's footsteps drawing closer, suddenly a Pokéball fell from the sky. He breathed out a sigh of relief, but, I guess it would depend on the Pokémon he got. He reached for it and without hesitation he threw it at the ground and it clicked open.

"Snorlax! Uhhh…" It knocked Link off his feet as it drifted down from the sky. A happy smile came to Kirby's face. He hopped to his feet and lunged at Link. With a spin he swung his hammer and finished off Link. Kirby hurried as he turned around, Pikachu and Mario were at it. Kirby took a step towards them but a mine ruptured. With a disturbing 'boom' Kirby was gone.

A fireball plopped out of Mario's gloved hand. It caught fire to Pikachu's yellow fur, while Pikachu was distracted; Mario kicked and punched at the Pokémon. Rage tingled in Mario's fingertips.

"Why won't you die already!?" Mario swung another kick into Pikachu, but still, Pikachu kept its ground. A tiny bolt of lighting whisked out of its crimson cheeks. It sent an uncomfortable discharge through his body. Link suddenly popped up beside Mario. Thinking the Hylian was going for him, he shoved a clenched fist into Link's stomach.

A type of sour bitterness rose in Link's throat. He coughed. His eyes were glued to Mario, with fury he slashed at him with his sword. Why did this match seem so hard? This should be easy! After all he did go through several temples facing countless enemies and bosses, in the end facing Ganon. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Pikachu closed his eyes breathing rapidly. He was hurt badly, his health was extremely high. He watched numbly as Link and Mario fought.

Kirby grabbed a fire-flower. Anxiously he started it up, it breathed out fire. He angled the flower at Link and Mario, without either of them noticing Kirby's presence he used the flowers power. He watched with amusement as Link and Mario both yelped out as the fire burned their clothes. When the flower ran out of fuel, Kirby took his chance; he shoved a foot into Link's side and a hammer into Mario's backside. Both of them were sent flying out of the arena.

"Double kill!" Kirby squeaked.

Pikachu managed to find some strength to stand. His health was up to a deadly two-hundred thirty. He winced as he lifted himself up, his wounds aching and burning. As he looked up an unexpected blow to his face sent him flying out of range.

"Yeaha, three kills in a row!" Kirby cheered, throwing a victory fist in the air.

Link scowled at the pink blob as he hopped down from the hovering platform. Ambition of winning burned through his body. He raced towards Kirby; holding his sword tightly with two hands. He roared out a battle cry as he leapt at Kirby. He dodged, a sensation of embarrassment prickled in Link's back. Kirby teased him by darting through his legs; back and forth, back and forth. Link caught on to Kirby's tactic. At the right time, he let all of his weight come crashing down on Kirby, squishing him.

Kirby sobbed, "Ouch!" He pounded his hands against the ground. "It better hurt." Link lit one of his bombs.

Kirby's eyes widened, he struggled to wiggle free from underneath Link. He shoved the bomb into Kirby's mouth and released him. It blew up raising Kirby's health. Link grabbed the bat in front of him and readied a swing. He pitched the bat at Kirby and with a 'crack' sound; Link knew he had hit Kirby right on.

Pikachu wasn't keeping track of who was in first place at the moment. He was able to escape one of Mario's burning fireballs; he returned him a bolt of electricity. Pikachu's bolt was sent crawling up Mario's leg. The plumber shuddered. A familiar sound filled Pikachu's ears. He looked up, searching for that certain thing. His round eyes ran across another Smash Ball. Determined, he streaked upwards, twirling, and kicking as he did so. Mario caught sight of the orb not long after Pikachu did, then Link then Kirby. They all pushed and shoved each other away from the floating ball. Pikachu used Link's head for that extra push to reach the Smash Ball. With successful strikes, the orb was Pikachu's.

Power flowed through him; he was engulfed by a ball of blue electricity, darting back and forth on the stage. The electric ball spared Kirby, Link and Mario's lives. The smash was done with, and Pikachu felt a dizzy sickness in his head. Seeing doubles he used his senses to seek out the other players.

Kirby was done being pushed and kicked around, losing six lives was enough, with vengeance building up he propelled himself at Link. Kicking, Punching, he mailed Link to the sky. Out of breath, Kirby stood at the bow of the ship.

Mario wacked Pikachu repeatedly with a flower. Pikachu hissed and spit. As they drew closer to the edge Mario delivered a harsh kick to Pikachu. The Pokémon slid off the edge, with an askew jump it bolted back up, leaving lighting strikes behind it. Pikachu gripped the edge with his tiny fingers, pulling himself up. He bowled Mario over, sinking his teeth into his overalls. Mario shoved the yellow mouse off. He back flipped over Pikachu, confusing him. He kicked, causing Pikachu to run face first into a wall. He then grabbed Pikachu spinning, gathering force. He let go and Pikachu flew like a bullet out of sight.

Link was beginning to get tired even if he was healed occasionally by dying, eating or getting something. He made weak strikes at Kirby and Mario. Was this because he was in last place? Kirby sucked him up, swallowing. A few seconds later, he was spit back out, covered in saliva. Link gagged at the horrible smell. Mario was gone, instead Pikachu had replaced him.

_"Mario must have lost a life…"_ Link thought.

Sure enough Mario was brought down from a platform. For the first time out of the whole match they were all battling each other at the same time. With Pikachu's electricity bursting out of its cheeks every other second made everything seem harder. Mario fist met with Link's stomach, he was pushed backwards with a great amount of force, losing yet another life. Mario ducked down as Kirby and Pikachu came at him from two different sides. They rammed heads. With cartoonish birds dancing around their head in circles, Mario claimed both a life from Pikachu and Kirby. Mario slowly turned on his heel not expecting Link to be standing only a couple steps away.

"Did you really think you would win?" Link cocked his head.

Mario scrunched his nose, "This is no time for chatting; only fighting!"

Link shrugged coolly, "If you say so, fighting it is."

He jabbed Mario in the stomach with his sword, his health reaching up to a high one-hundred.

Link casted his clawshot at him, bringing Mario to Link, "I will win," Link whispered.

He whipped Mario off of his weapon. Mario was now down to three lives. Everyone was down to three lives, Link, on the other hand, was down to two lives.

Kirby grasped onto Pikachu's tail, peeved, the Pokémon bucked his hind legs, trying to shake off the annoying pink blob.

"Whee!" Kirby giggled delightfully.

Drenched with anger, Pikachu whipped his head around and tried nipping at him. Pikachu turned back spinning and shaking. With no luck of detaching Kirby, he caught sight of a mine. With a smirk, Pikachu whipped his tail towards the bomb; it blew up, not only killing Kirby but Pikachu too.

Suddenly a 'Hammer on Steroids' (also known as the Golden Hammer) sprouted up from the ground. Everyone turned to look, their eyes rounded. They dove for the hammer. But Mario reached it first. Everyone turned to run, but the Hammer on Steroids was just too quick. First Pikachu then Link then Kirby, maybe Mario would win after all.

A hunger for revenge rippled through the three recently killed characters. When they were revived, they all flew towards Mario. But… slowly. Link examined himself with confusion. Time had slowed down. Link inched his way towards Mario. The others following close behind. Mario had his hands behind his back.

"So, you really didn't think I could win?" Mario snickered.

Link clenched his teeth together, grimacing at him.

"Well if I still don't convince you, I'll show you right now." Mario prepared himself, as if he had all the time in the world.

But what he didn't know was that Link was gaining back his speed. Ha, what an idiot. He shouldn't have wasted his time mocking him. With a snap of your fingers Link's speed was achieved to its full capacity. He could feel Pikachu and Kirby's breath hot on his heels. Stunned, Mario tried backing away. But Link and already reached him. He head locked Mario, letting the others vent their enmity. Their team like work suddenly faded when Mario was killed.

Link was aware that Kirby and Pikachu were both down to one life. He lingered a moment. Kirby was coming for him. He had made his decision. He eluded Kirby's strike leaping over him and heading for Pikachu. He brought his sword down on Pikachu's head. The yellow mouse had lost his final life.

"Pikachu, defeated!" A voice rang out.

Regret pierced his heart, but if he wanted to win, he couldn't let something like that get to him. He pushed out the thought and faced Kirby, they shared a three second stare down before they started an epic combat. With every swing, Link put forth one-hundred percent of his effort. He cringed as his health escalated higher, and higher. Kirby didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. His techniques were simple though, Link couldn't seem to unravel them: Duck, strike, jump, Duck, jump, strike.

Link suddenly felt a failing sensation… Where was Mario? Link took a risk by twisting his head around, taking a quick glimpse backward. Nothing… where was he? Kirby wasn't going to wait for Link to turn his head back around. He continued to kick and punch. Link flipped backwards. He search for Mario; still nothing.

_"What is this guy doing?"_ Kirby thought suspiciously. He looked paranoid… I guess this was his chance to take his last life. As Kirby started towards Link, he stopped mid-step. Something was already beating Link up. Dazed Link swung his sword blindly in the air. Something stabbed Link in the side, running out of breath, Link made one last attempt at striking this … invisible… person… wait? If Mario was no where in sight, and suddenly this invisible being shows up… This had to be Mario! Link's hopes rose, but he was too late. Invisible Mario had already conveyed a powerful kick in the backside… Link had lost his tenth and final life.

Pikachu whipped his head around, he heard footsteps approaching. A figured emerged from the shadows.

"Who's winning?" Pikachu finally distinguished the shadow as the Hylian Hero.

Pikachu pointed at the pool of water, "Pika, Pikaaa."

Link tilted his head to one side, coming over to stand next to the yellow Pokémon. He gazed into the pool; he could make out the two bodies of Mario and Kirby. He could clearly see that Mario and Kirby were now tied in lives.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Link asked his rival.

Pikachu pointed at Kirby, "Pika." He said.

Link nodded, "That's what I hope, but I'm afraid Mario's going to win this match."

Pikachu moaned, his long ears lowered, Link set his hand on the top of it's head, "We'll see,"

"A Smash Ball!" Mario yelled, not caring if Kirby had was sure that Kirby had already seen the glowing sphere.

They both hauled themselves for it, Kirby was able to scrape the surface with his hand, but it wasn't enough. Mario had possessed it. A million fireballs came charging at Kirby. They struck him with intense heat. He pulled out his shield; it began to shrink as time went by. Mario's Smash was finally over. With a heavy breath of relief Kirby broke out of his red, circular shield. With Kirby's health soaring up to a dreadful two-hundred ten And with Mario's at a normal thirty-two, Kirby doubted himself. With a frown, he stared at Mario.

Suddenly an icy feeling seemed to bump in his foot. Mario abruptly charged for him, Kirby twisted around and grabbed whatever item had hit him. When his eyes met with the freezing item, it was a Freezie! Joy filled him. Mario drew closer and closer. With quick precision Kirby threw the ice chunk at Mario. It struck him and he instantly became trapped in an ice block. Knowing that Kirby didn't have much time, he hastily started pushing the slippery cube closer to the edge of the ship. Using all of his strength Kirby pushed the frozen Mario off the edge, falling to his death.

The voice boomed the Corneria Stage, "GAME!"

"No, if it weren't for that stupid Freezie I would have won!" Mario said, heavily accented.

"Right," Link rolled his eyes.

Link, Mario and Pikachu were teleported their earned places.

"And the winner is, Kirby!" The voice announced.

Kirby showed his triumph by doing a little victory dance.

Mario, Link and Pikachu stood behind Kirby, applauding for him. The only one without a smile of congratulation was Mario who glared grimly at that Pink blob.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction post, so give me a little slack. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
